My White Angel
by shawty1996
Summary: A little One shot about Reid and a girl named Angelica. She isn't what she seems. And can Reid let her go? I know, Summery is awful but please read and Review.


**A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you like this short One-Shot. Please tell me if I need to fix something. And tel me whether you love it, like it or hate it. Thanks a lot to everyone who reads this.**

* * *

Reid made his way up the stairs and taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and walked in. His blue eyes scanned the room for any signs of her of her friends but coming up empty, he headed over to his friends. They sat in their usual spot, Caleb had his arm around Sarah's waist and Kate was leaning against Pogue. Tyler was talking with Amy which meant for once he was the one dateless. Ever since his first encounter with Angelica a month ago, he had stopped sleeping with girls. He didn't know what it was about that girl but she had him crushing bad. He always thought of her, her white blond hair, bright violet eyes and small pale lips. She looked like an Angel, she was pure and it was as if she cured people of there bad habits. He remembered how her voice was so hypnotic, it could pull him out of the deepest sleep. She was small for being 17. But even though she was 5"1, she was strong and very independent. It was hard for him to say no to her, she was just so ........

"Reid.... Reid." Tyler yelled. His friend snapped put of his trance and looked at him with cold eyes. "What's up dude?"

"Nothing." Reid growled. No one knew about her. She was his little secret. He had never gone a day without thinking of her. She was always on her mind, whether it was the fell of her in his arms or the way she said his name. He wondered if what he was feeling was love. He thought it was but then again, he had never really experienced love.

Reid closed his eyes as an image of her flashed through his mind. Then as if she was standing right next to him, her voice filled his ears. Soft and sweet. _Reid._ She was calling to him and it was as if he had to find her. No, he needed to find her. _Reid._ She sounded so close. Reid rose from his spot and looked around the crowded bar. _Reid. _She was very close. _Reid. _He closed his eyes, picturing her again and then just as he opened them, he caught sight of a girl escaping the bar through the front door, her blond, white hair blowing around her. He muttered a quiet 'excuse me' then rushed after her, pushing his way through the packed bar.

As he stepped out into the cold November wind, the smell of sweet vanilla hit him. It was her sent. He looked over and spotted her by the far side. Her hair shinning under the streetlights. She was holding a flower, the small plant twirling around in circles between her fingers.

"You know magic is a crazy thing." Her voice was so soft that it made his heart leap with every word she spoke. "I never once suspected him of being evil. He was so kind but I guess one mistake can change a person forever." He had no idea what she was talking about. "I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me, then he started saying some weird stuff. I was confused and then when it hit. God, the pain was unbearable. I wanted to die and guess what. _I did._"

Reid finally snapped out of his trance and stared at her as if he had just seen her for the first time. She looked tired and sad. The tears stopped slowly. He glaceed at the flower which was now crushed between her hands, small petrels fluttered to the ground. He hadn't noticed the glow until it spread out.

"I'm sorry Reid, if I made you fall for me, but I can't stay here any longer." She reached out a hand and touched his cheek. The feel of her skin on his made him loose it. "I've been here way to long Reid. I need to go home." Reid ignored her words and pulled her closer. She shook her head and backed away. He went to grab her again when she started crying, once again.

"I need to go home." Her body shook. "Please just let me go home."

"What are you talking about?" He asked. The glow around her grew bigger until it consumed him. He saw flashes of images, one of her and another guy. Then one of her and a baby. The last one was of her, in a chair reading a paper, the date was centered in capital letters. August, 12th _1901_. The images disappeared but he noticed for once the glow had dimmed.

"I need to go home." She said again.

"Angelica what are you?" Reid asked.

"I'm a ghost." She replied. Her fingers skimmed his cheek. "All I want is peace Reid. Please. I've been here way to long. I want to be set free." She was begging him.

"How?"

"You have to tell me to go." She begged. "It's the only way."

"I don't want you to go." He growled. His grip on her tightened. She shook her head and cried some more.

"Please. Let me go Reid." Her voice softened. She lifted herself up then kissed him softly. "Please."

Reid held her closely as her hands played with his hair. His heart was breaking every time she begged him. He couldn't let her go, not after one month. He loved her. She was his and he wasn't going to let her leave him. He knew that it sounded selfish but he didn't care. He couldn't.

"Please."

The door swung open and Tyler rushed out. He looked at the situation and stopped. He could see Reid, he could see the tears that fell. When he had spoken with Angelica for the first time, she had explained everything. She had been born in 1887 and was killed in 1901. She had been murdered by her husband, who had put some curse on her, making her spirit walk alone on earth. But instead of moving on, her spirit stayed behind. She needed permission to leave. Her husband had to give her permission before she did anything. And Reid had fallen in love with her spirit so she needed his permission

"Reid," Tyler called out. "You have to let her go."

"I CAN'T." Reid yelled. "I can't."

"You need to." Tyler said.

"Please." Angelica begged.

Reid closed his eyes as he listened to them. He didn't know what had happened to her but it was up to him to let her be in peace. He kissed her hungrily, his hands tangling themselves in her soft hair. When he pulled back, he noticed clear tears falling down her cheeks. He nodded then stepped back. Tears where falling down his face also.

"Go, get out of here." His voice was quiet. "I set you free."

Her glow exploded and she expanded her arms. The wind picked up and her hair flew around. Images flashed around her then it all stopped. Everything around her moved slowly except her. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

Thank you Reid." She whispered. "For everything." There was another explosion of light then her body fell against his. He let her down softly and cradled her in his arms. His body shook with sobs as her lifeless eyes stared back at him.

"You did the right thing." Tyler said from behind him

"I know." Reid kissed her cheek then let her go. "I love you my white Angel."


End file.
